I Don't Wanna Die
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Naruto refuses to bow down to the villages when he younger, when a mob attempts to beat him to daeth. He doesn't want to die, so their gonna have to. (Powerful!Dark!Evilish!Naruto)


**...**

**Summary****: **Naruto refuses, to bow down to the Villagers, when he is younger, while a mob attempts to beat him to death. He doesn't wanna die, so their gonna have to. SONG-FIC!

**Warnings****: **Dark!Evilish!Powerful!Naruto

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Song-Fic**

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to  
I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
No I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to  
Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder  
I told you once I'm the only one who holds her  
I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die  
I don't wanna die so you're gonna have to_

Naruto growled angrily, as the last straw came down, from the mob, as they attempted to stab him in the heart. Just as it stabbed through his chest, his eyes turned red, angrily, and they pulled the knife out, laughing.

He saw red, as claws grew, where the shirt was torn, revealed the wound, that easily started to close up, red chakra pounded out of it, and covered his whole form, as he pounced at the villagers.

'_**Kill them all! If you don't they'll kill you!**_', growled the voice, deep inside of him, as he ripped out the last Civilian's heart, throwing it off to the side.

His bloodied, demonic chakra-covered form, vanishing into the thin air, as he ran back to his apartment, his only thoughts that were jumbled, were, '_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!_'.

_I look inside of myself and try to find someone else  
Someone who's willin' to die as to watch you crying for help  
I know that blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will  
My grave will never be filled it's either kill or be killed  
So let heaven be told that some may come some may go  
Where I'll end up I don't know but I ain't dyin' alone  
I keep on asking the question can I be saved by confession  
You see this blood on my hands at least they're still reachin' to heaven  
I got to pick up the pieces I gotta bury 'em deep  
And when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing you'll see_

Despite being only eight, Naruto had bonded heavily, with the Kyuubi, thanks to the nera-death experience, he still has pure control of his body, but Kyuubi healed everything, as he tore open his nerves, and re-built them, to be as touch as leather, but as soft as silk.

Naruto nails, became longer, and sharper, claws. His spikey, blonde hair, reached down to his shoulders, weighed down, streaks of red in them. His pupils, became narrowed, and silted, like a foxes own.

He wore, a Genjustu to hid his appearence, and each year, on his birthday, he killed around twelve different shinobi, who tried to kill him.

_Words turn into blood and the blood keeps on pourin'  
From every pour I wipe it off 'cause this just could be the moment  
Now someones gotta die and I'm my only opponent  
Cause I won't watch my baby cry so I keep on just goin'  
Am I a man or a beast it's mother nature at least  
Watch humanity cease cause it's our human disease  
You gotta kill when you gotta kill yeah that's what they say  
And I can't go against God's will you better pray  
Cause I'm an angel a demon yeah I'm hell and I'm heaven  
I'm everything you couldn't be now you believe in the devil  
I gotta Pick up the pieces I gotta bury them deep  
And when the dirt hits the coffin just go to sleep_

Naruto, at sixteen, still wore the mask. The times he 'lost control' of the Kyuubi's chakra, was really him in control, happily bowing down the Bloodlust, at points, he saw it as the only way, to survive.

Once, Naruto noticed, if you silt one's throat, with a kunai, the blood would, just continue to pour, until barely any of the red liquid was left inside of the body.

He loved it.

He loved the sight, of the shiny, red sight.  
He loved the smell, of the coppery liquid.  
He loved the taste, of the blood, who deserved to die, who _needed _to die.

_Now that I see...  
I see you buried  
Six feet Below_

Naruto really did lose control. He had killed Sakura. It was a year, or so, after Tobi's defeat and death, by Naruto's hands, when it happened.

It was a normal day, other than the fact, it was Naruto's birthday, and only a few, came to him, attempting to kill him. Thinking he was just a demon, the only ones left who did. Naruto killed them, ripping out their throats, leaving them on the road.

One was Sakura's father, and she came to him, knowing it was him, while no one else suspected him, she openly called him, a stupid, bloodthirsty demon, that deserves to die.

Not even twelve ANBU could hold him back, as he ripped open her throat, in one, swift movement.

They all guessed, he lost control of the Kyuubi, as the genjustu vanished at that time, Naruto totally forgot to hold it up, as he tore Sakura, limb from limb.

So, he got locked off, in Turtle Island, once again. Until he could 'gain control' of the Kyuubi, once again.

_It's not alright can you hear me as i cry  
I couldn't let you live 'cause I didn't wanna die_

He and Kyuubi, faked it, and Naruto got sent back to Konohagakure. Where he once again, was praised as a hero, except for a select few, his friends, looked at him, with fear, or some with a hidden hate.

Civilians and Ninja, most of them, anyway, loved him, and cheered upon him, when it was revealed who his parents are, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he was loved even more, the Council favored him, except for his old friend's parents, as the Elders wished to push Tsunade off the seat, and make him the Hokage.

Unknowest to Naruto, his friends found enough proof, to have him put on Death Trial, for the murders of around, over hundred Civilians who attacked him in the past.

As Ibiki tortured him, he was asked, why did he do it?

" I didn't wanna die, so they had too. ", Naruto returned.

" What about Sakura?! Why did you kill her?! ", Ino, who was there as well as the rest of his friends.

" The only time, I truly lost cotrol, was towards her. I heard her call me a demon, and so, my instinct was to kill her, as well as the others. ", Naruto, smiled bitterly, as single tear, fell down his cheek.

" I had to kill them.. ", he murmured, allowing the Kyuubi soothe him into sleep.

_I don't wanna die..  
I don't wanna die.._

_**So You're Gonna Have To.**_

The Kyuubi almost destroyed Konoha, barely being sealed into a cave, where he was forced into a sleep.

Every night, on October Tenth, the moon would turn red, and the stars would vanish above Konoha's Sky, and you could see a beautiful, angelic, yet demonic, male, walking the streets, in pure silence.

No one would dare walk out, as if respecting the male, knowing better to walk up to him. Konoha quickly re-grew back into it's strength, but it gained the Nickname, of the Cursed City.


End file.
